slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Beta Tubby
"The only gift you have is knowing your miserable lives won't end well, wait are those pop-tarts?" -Infected Beta Tubby. Appearance The Beta Tubby has silver, white fur and a clear TV screen, which can induce illusions in people, on his stomach. They also have deep black eyes and a cyan glow to them. The reason for this cyan glow is to pull prey into The Beta Tubby's kill radius so that he can kill them more easily. Backstory The Beta Tubby, at the time known as Coruscate, lived in the far reaches of teletubbyland, away from most of the world. Coruscate lived with his brother, Moora, in a place known as The Ploutonion (The gateway to the Black Void and the worshipping area of The Hacked Tubby), Coruscate and Moora had picked this place just 4 weeks before the dreaded infection. Once the word of the infection spread both the brothers snapped, they didn't know what to do until they thought of a plan. They grab their weapons, food, water, stuff them in old backpacks they found, and head out to find both survivors and a new chance at life while they still could. They traveled and traveled, walking and sometimes running if they had too, traversing grassy lands, rocky caves, dusty debris, and metal tech stations all while following a strange white Teletubby and getting away from the infected. Coruscate and Moora try hiding up a nearby hill to see what would happen once the white Teletubby came out of the satellite station, so they did. They were greeted with a familiar face and the white Teletubby fighting each other just before their eyes, Coruscate was feeling sick to the stomach at this point and kept repeating that he saw visions, visions of the same things that he and his brother had encountered throughout their journey. At this point the military had come to pick up the strange white Teletubby away from the wave of Newborns that had come and swept the area, meanwhile Moora had gotten concerned of Coruscate's health and tried to use the last of the medicine and, not surprising Moora, it didn't work. Coruscate then thought he was somehow infected and told Moora it would have been better for both of them if he got as far away as possible from Moora during the rest of their journey together. They ended up staying together for 19 months since Coruscate's sickness started in October with no found consequences to Coruscates mysterious sickness, and that was how it stayed until May 19th. The following four days were bad for Coruscate, he began emitting signs of infectious diseases in himself during the 19th through the 21st. During the 22nd Moora and Coruscate had began seeing a strange figure, white and slender with a gray face and a blue tv screen. The 23rd was the worst, Coruscates fur and eyes became completely inverted and he looked as if he was physically glitching out, as if he were a bug in a video game. The glitches got so bad that Coruscate just disappeared entirely, leaving Moora crying on the ground, and the only thing left of his brother was on the ground as well. A locket, a locket studded with a gem, stained with aqua blue blood, and containing a picture of both of them laying on the sand, together, t o g e t h e r, ''T O G E T H E R.'' Nothing, Coruscate sees nothing. Just valleys of white, landscapes, of just white. His eye were black, his fur was white, "What just happened?" Behavior Beta Tubby is the current threat of The Ploutonion. The Beta Tubby wanders around protecting the various custards that are laying around, if the player collects a specific custard The Beta Tubby will run towards that specific custard and screech. Once the player is found The Beta Tubby will begin to chase the player until they are out run or until they are caught. Infected Appearance Phase 1 (The Shining Crack) The Beta Tubby gets a huge crack in his head spreading out from his right eye, this crack causes an opening near where The Beta Tubby's mouth should be that resembles a mouth. They also receive two glowing pupils, a cyan pupil in his right eye and a red pupil in his left. Later in Phase 1 the crack grows even bigger and the pupils are lost. Phase 2 (The Undead Speaker) The big crack in The Beta Tubby's head begins to glow a certain color depending on the fur color of a Teletubby that had their soul absorbed by The Beta Tubby (Example, The Beta Tubby absorbs Tinky Winky's soul, the crack would glow a dark purple color). Souls that are absorbed can actually speak through this form if they gain full control over The Beta Tubby's body. Phase 3 (The Burst Form) Phase 3 includes the crack reverting to its original state and the red and cyan pupils coming back like in Phase 1. Phase 3 gives The Beta Tubby the ability to use to power of 4 souls at once through tentacles that burst out of their arms. Past Appearance In the past The Beta Tubby had deep shadow black fur and gleaming white eyes, he had very good sight but he was stopped by the infected more easily than his brother Moora. Whenever he got injured by the infected he would bleed deep aqua blue blood, his blood is considered an anomaly to his brother. Quotes The Beta Tubby: '''What are you doing here mortal? You aren't supposed to be here! '''The Guardian: '''Forgive me I- wait, are you a reborn?! '''The Beta Tubby: '''What do you think? Crack face, glowing pupils, abnormally large amount of power, yeah, I'm infected, why do you care? '''The Guardian: '''I have to exterminate you! You are a danger to the lives of so many tubbies! '''The Beta Tubby: '''Oh? Me, I'm a danger? You'd better think twice about that stupid tall Teletubby, then you'd know what "danger" really is. '''The Guardian: '''What? No, you're just trying to mislead me! You are going down whether you like it or not. '''The Beta Tubby: '''Oh I don't think so, I didn't go down easily the first time, and neither did my...acquaintance.. '''The Guardian: '''Enough, who are these people you refer to? '''The Beta Tubby: '''You don't need to know, and if you dare ask, ''we'll finish the job that you started.'' '''The Guardian: ''I'll just force it out of you then, it's not like your any different from any other mutant that I've seen..'' The Beta Tubby: '''Same? You think I'm the same as all the others? You're an idiot White. '''The Beta Tubby: '''I tell you, everyone sees a last color before they die. For me it was black, for M. it was black, for you.. '''The Beta Tubby: ''I T L L B E R E D.'' Trivia * The Beta Tubby and Moora were the only cubbies connected to each other, they didn't have any other alive family members. * The reason why Beta Tubby's name is "Beta" is because they liked to watch the pilot episodes for various TV shows, it reminded him of the beta concept. * They like Peanut Butter Pop-Tarts, period. * The reason why The Hacked Tubby trapped Coruscate in The Anti-Void was because they were awakened when there was no one to guard the entrance to The Black Void where they lived. * Coruscate's antenna was the left of a full antenna and Moora has the other right half. * THEY ALSO LOVE TO WRITE REALLY LONG PAPERS.